The Trinkets of Time
by Everlite
Summary: When two trinkets fall into the hands of four teenage girls, the worlds of the past and future cross over. After finding themselves stuck in the dark future of their village, the race is on to determine the true fate of their home. couples inside!
1. Race you there?

**Hey everyone! Some of you have read my fic "It's just high school or is it?"- and since I promised a lot of people another action/adventure/romance fic, here it is! I must add though, this is not a sequel. No events in this story except the pairings and characters should be related to the other fic. Just a reminder.**

**Character thoughts Pairings: ShikaxIno, NejixTen, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**But anyways, I'd like to make a few dedications of this story…-clears throat and unrolls list-**

**Rockleelover (Sorry, I keep forgetting the leallana part!)**

**Kyota-chan**

**Defender of The Light**

**Tomboy901**

**AsianAnimeGoddess (I hope I wrote that right!)**

**And ShikamaruHitake, because I know that you love the ShikaIno pairing and so do I! (Although this story is multiple pairing)**

**All of you are awesome, and supported me a lot in my other fics, so here's to you guys!**

**I hope you all like this!**

Interesting 'Artifacts'

Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten walked nonchalantly down the winding, more suburban streets of Konoha. Each girl was sixteen and at the peak of the average teenage persona, thus their worlds revolved around things like boys, appearances, clothes, and the works. On sunny Saturday afternoons like then, they enjoyed taking walks around the vast areas of the village, finding an odd air of peace and relaxation in the nature and state of being. The entire village just calmed them.

Just then, though, there was something taking place that was anything but calm. In one of the houses the girls were walking by, there was a hectic garage sale going on. Things like old tricycles, golf clubs and books lay here and there as strangers picked up various objects to check the prices. Tenten stopped walking and looked over at it.

"Maybe we should check that out," she said with some interest as she continued looking. The girls looked at one another and shrugged before heading to the driveway of the house.

"Well, long time no see! How have you soon-to-be Chunins been holding up lately?" The girls swung around to face the source of the voice to see Anko, a person they had not seen since the Chunin exams.

"Anko!" the girls all said in unison as they all exchanged hugs of greeting.

"Great to see ya girls again!" Anko said as she patted their backs.

"Likewise," said Ino with a smile. Sakura spoke next.

"Having a garage sale I see," she said as she picked up an odd looking lamp that creaked at the very contact of her fingers.

"And it's about time," sighed Anko. "I've been looking to do away with all this junk for years. But you know me, never felt like getting around to it. So yesterday I was bored and just decided to get rid of some stuff." She held her arms out and half smiled defiantly. "So, here I am now, ten times the amount of business I had imagined at best, and having already raised three hundred bucks only an hour in! Am I good or what?" The girls laughed at this.

"Yeah, yeah," giggled Ino as she walked further into the sale. "But what I find really attention-grabbing is this set up…" she halted next to the display labeled 'artifacts.' The girls followed and gazed at the many talismans and pendants.

"I didn't know you owned any jewelry, Anko," Hinata said as she scanned over all the objects. Anko scratched her head and yawned.

"You know, I didn't either. I was mostly emptying out random boxes I've had in my storage room since the beginning of time. Before I had even lived here, in fact. The storage room was never unfurnished, so I ended up being left with a bunch of crap that belonged to whoever and God only knows how long ago." Anko blew on the box next to the table, creating a puff of dust in the process. "And wouldn't you know, all in that box were piles and piles of this stuff. I have no idea why someone would leave it all behind- it looked pretty valuable you know- but regardless, I had no use of it. So I decided to sell it, for pretty reasonable prices I might add." She pointed at the tags, which were labeled prices in the low hundreds. The girls couldn't argue there, they were pretty reasonable. But the prices weren't what interested them most. They were occupied with all the ancient looking jewelry.

"Hey, what you got there, Hinata?" Sakura asked, turning her attention away from the earrings in her hand and up at Hinata who had two nearly identical necklaces in her hands.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure exactly," said Hinata softly, as she looked down at the necklaces. "They looked pretty interesting, so I decided to take a closer look at them." The girls gathered around and looked at the necklaces in Hinata's small hands.

"Interesting trinkets." Said Ino, tilting her head to one side. The trinkets on the chains were indeed interesting looking. They were like stars, only with more arms coming out than the regular five, and slightly resembled the center of a compass rose. In the center of one of them was an old aged looking man, and in the center of the other was a youthful baby with a chubby face. The girls looked at them in awe. There was something about the particular trinkets that drew them.

"What do they do?" Tenten asked Anko, though not turning her head to face her. Anko shrugged.

"Beats me. Hang around your necks? Shine in the sunlight? Capture the attention of guys? Either way, I have no need for them, so I think you girls should HAVE THEM!" she smiled a freakishly wide smile, squinting her eyes and giving a thumbs-up with one hand, and the other on her waist. A slight pause followed before Sakura broke it.

"You need the money, don't you," she asked plainly. Anko's smile immediately faded and her shoulders slumped.

"Yes," she admitted. "But I also think you girls would like them. I mean, look at the fine chain…and oh, just look at how those trinkets swing ever so..uh…gracefully. And-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," laughed Tenten, putting her hands up. Hinata stepped forward.

"You know guys, maybe we should get them. I mean, we would be helping a friend, right?" she asked softly. The girls stopped laughing and raised their eyebrows.

"I agree, and besides wouldn't one of them look simply bee-youuuu-tiful on me?" Ino asked jokingly, fluttering her eyelashes. The girls smiled.

"Ok, we'll take them," said Sakura going through her purse for some money. "Hinata's right…just helping a friend." Anko beamed, cash flow flooding the back of her mind. Sakura looked up at the other girls. "We should each pay our share," she said.

They all nodded in agreement and looked through their purses too. After dividing up the cost equally, they all gave Anko the money. Anko smiled and thanked them.

"You know, Hinata, this necklace would really bring out your more feminine side," said Ino, putting the baby trinket necklace around Hinata's neck. It did look nice on her, and the baby face expressed part of her personality as well.

"And _this_ one…" said Tenten, picking up the old man trinket one. "Would look just 'bee-youuuu-tiful' on you Ino!" She tossed Ino the necklace, who then laughed and shoved her playfully.

"Shut up," chuckled Ino, who wound the chain around her wrist to keep it in her palm securely. When the girls were done catching up, they decided to leave.

"Thanks girls, you have no idea!" she called to them as she waved them off. "Just imagine the plasma TV I'm gonna get out of all this!" she said, gesturing towards the whole garage sale. The girls smiled and waved back before walking back down their original rode.

"So," Tenten said after finishing a whistling chorus. "Where to now?" The girls all looked up at the sky. The sky was the purest of blues, and there was not a cloud in sight. They wanted to make the best of a day like this before it slipped away.

"I have an idea," said Ino, brightening up. They all looked at her. "Let's go to the park. It's always nice there." She looked at them for approval.

"I agree!" chirped Hinata, her eyes becoming more alive (if one could tell through the milkiness of them.)

"That's a good idea," said Sakura, stretching her arms. "Besides, I'm tired of walking. My legs need to do something else." Tenten smirked at this.

"Well if that's the case…" she said, kicking back some dirt with her foot, "then let's race there!"

"Why not?" Ino said, lacing up her shoe.

"You're on," said Sakura challengingly. But by then, without a count or warning, Tenten had already sprinted off down the dusty road.

"Cheater!" Ino yelled down the long street. "We weren't ready yet!" Tenten kept running despite of their calls.

"Snooze you loose!" Tenten yelled happily back. The three other girls looked at each other, then began to sprint off also; each going a separate way.

Ino hooked left, taking a shortcut she had once discovered while playing hide-and-go-seek many years back with Sakura.

Sakura hooked right, taking a shortcut she knew after studying a map of the Konoha areas in one of her books.

Hinata ran straight, _then_ hooked a right then a left, taking a confusing and swerving pattern of a shortcut she had once made while aimlessly walking the streets on a cloudy day.

Tenten also had taken a different route from the ones her friends had seen her take.

Long story short, they were all taking shortcuts they were convinced would take them to the park faster.

The rest of the girls' runs went smoothly. However, while Ino was caught up with looking at the trinket that kept swinging against her wrist time and time again as she ran, she did not notice the man before her. She hit with a large impact, sending herself to the ground, while the man she had come into contact with merely stood stiffly, like a cement wall.

Ino fell flat on her butt, the trinket coming loose form her hand and landing with a clank on the hard ground, with the old man's face on the trinket up to the sky. Ino looked at the man she ran into. He was wearing a long black trench coat that covered all of his features, and a hat that shadowed his face over.

"I'm so sorry!" Ino sputtered. The man, however, did not respond. He proceeded to look at the face of the trinket that had fallen with much fascination. Ino wrinkled her brow. _Odd…but then again, what about this guy isn't odd? _

"Um sir? I'm sorry?" she said again, only louder this time. The man took one last drawn out look at the trinket then looked upward, not meeting Ino's gaze.

"Hmph," he growled. "Watch where you're going next time." With that he walked right on by the shocked Ino, and left her behind. Ino was too baffled to even look back. She just looked down at the trinket.

_Weird…_she thought as she gathered it back into her palm, standing up. As weird as the encounter was, she brushed herself off and continued on. She knew that by then, the other girls no doubt had beaten her, but she was too preoccupied with the anticipation of telling them what had just happened. For an odd reason, it was too weird to explain.

The rest of the girls seemed to agree.

"Yep," said Tenten, nodding her head. "That's pretty much really weird." The girls had arrived at Konoha's most famous bridge, which arched over a tremendously beautiful river-like stream. People often came to the park to overlook the water more so than for the sake of actually being at the park.

"Did you recognize the guy at all?" Sakura asked as she leaned on the railing. Ino shook her head.

"Not at all," she said, throwing a stone in the water. "He was just tall, dark and mysterious," she said. "Only not in the hott kind of way," she added when she saw her friends raise their eyebrows ever so slightly at the mention of 'tall, dark and mysterious.' "More of in the creepy weirdo way." The very thought made her shudder.

"Oh well," said Hinata happily, looking into the clear water running below them. "There are lots of creeps running around. All that matters now is that it's a great day, and we should enjoy it, right?" she asked. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," she sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "I'm probably just paranoid." After this, the girls all rested their arms on the railing of the bridge, dazed by the calm waters. They were so relaxed they didn't want the day to end.

"You know," said Sakura lazily. "It's said that these waters were blessed long ago by spiritual beings. That's why this river's always beautiful and has never run dry." Tenten chuckled at this.

"You don't actually believe that do you?" she asked. Sakura shrugged.

"That's what the history books tell us." She kept looking down the endless pave of the river.

"That's typical Sakura for you, always has her nose in the history books," said Ino, smiling and shaking her head. Sakura laughed with her.

"Maybe so, but you have to admit, it _does_ look like it's been blessed," Sakura said, gesturing towards the water. Ino's laughing died down and she bent over the railing, looking at the water intently.

"Yeah I guess you're right…it is beautiful," she said. Little had she known, Tenten was creeping up behind her.

"Well, if you like it so much," Tenten said into Ino's ear, making her jump on impulse. "Why don't you pay it a little visit?" she gave Ino a joking shove to her back, merely meant to give her a small panic. However, Ino was bent over the railing too far, and could not maintain balance. She slipped over the railing and began to plummet, the necklace coming out of her grip and falling faster than her.

"Oh my God…" said Tenten, realizing what she had accidentally done. All the girls looked over the railing.

"Ino!" they shouted down.

The trinket was the thing to hit the surface of the water first, and the minute it did, the water began to glow a paler blue. A medium sized disk a bit bigger than the size of a tire formed in the water, just big enough for a human to fit through.

This was proven when Ino hit dead center of the disk, and fell in. However, no ripples or splashes came. The girls took up confused faces. It was as if what Ino had landed in wasn't water at all, but a…

"Guys we have to go after her," Tenten said, swinging a leg over the railing. "Who knows what that thing is." Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. If Ino was to go, they would all go.

"I'm off." With that, Tenten dove off the bridge and into the disk. Like Ino, no wake was created in the process. She just disappeared in the pale light.

"Let's go Hinata," Sakura said to Hinata as she helped her over the railing. Hinata was small enough for them both to fit in the disk together.

The two girls jumped off the railing at the same time, falling faster and faster until they finally went into the disk.

And with that, the girls entered an entirely new world.

**So…do you like? Yes? No? Please review! If I only get like four reviews I may or may not continue, so let me know if you like it! Also, feel free to offer any advice or criticism. Just a heads up for those of you who don't already know this, but my school is incredibly hard-core when it comes to homework amounts and how long sports practices are, so I will most likely only be able to update on weekends (but when I do, I write two or three chapters). So if it takes a while, don't give up on me! It's just that schoolwork comes first. Thanks for reading everyone, R and R!**


	2. A Strange Village

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you guys like it so far. Keep reading, here's the second chappie for you guys! Enjoy!**

A Strange Village

"Are they ok?"

"I'm not sure…we found them floating up on the river bank and figured that it wasn't safe that they stay there for long. You know how polluted that river is."

"Why did you bring them here, Hayate? I know you have a soft spot, but we can't risk being tracked!"

"I understand sir Gai, but take a look at those.…" The man named Hayate pointed at the girls' forehead protectors. Gai inspected them skeptically, and then fell silent.

"Gai?" Hayate asked of the awkward silence. Gai snapped out of it.

"Sorry..." Gai closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a stir sounded from the girls.

Tenten was the first to fully awaken. She massaged her head, which felt bruised. _Where am I? _

She looked beside her and saw that the rest of her friends were also coming to. They looked around the room curiously and confused. The walls were white, and there were no windows to be seen. There was a counter off to the side with various papers and medications. Each girl was on a stretcher. Their once bright clothes had turned sopping wet and dirty.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked, echoing Tenten's thoughts.

"You're at our Care Taking Wing," said the voice next to the girls. They turned their heads to see a tall man with a shiny black bowl-cut and a black band around his waist (AN: Band, not forehead protector.) Next to him was a man who also had a black band around his head tied in the same fashion, with brown hair and droopy looking eyes that made it appear like he had not slept for days.

"I'm Gai, and this is-"

"Hayate?" Another man entered the room. He had gray hair that was leaned to one side, and his black band was drooping just enough to cover an eye. "I heard that you brought some young lasses to the headquarters. We've had a talk about that before.…" The man eyed Hayate suspiciously. Hayate quickly turned red.

"Um, It's not like that this time, Kakashi," he defended. "Me and my men were out on a recon mission and came across these girls washed up in the river bank on our way back. So we took them with us." Kakashi sighed as he pulled a chair out from under the counter.

"So I see. You can't just bring along every helpless young one you find, Hayate. It's too risky to-" Kakashi stopped mid-sentence when he saw the girls' forehead protectors. He narrowed his eyes in fascination. "…Hm. Interesting," he said. The girls raised their eyebrows in confusion. What was with these people?

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but with all due respect, who are you people?" Sakura asked quickly in her panic tone. The men all looked at one another.

"We could ask you the same thing," said Kakashi, standing up. "Why don't you tell us about yourselves first."

The girls exchanged looks to one another that said _no way, Jose! _But they figured that they were already in the situation, so they might as well act upon it. Ino spoke for them.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, that's Sakura Haruno, next to her is Hinata Hyuuga, and on my left is Tenten." The girls all nodded at the mention of their name. Kakashi began to scan all of them in suspicion. Suddenly, his eyes stopped at Hinata.

"You, young one," he walked over to Hinata who gulped.

"Yes?" she said quietly. Kakashi stopped in front of her. Hinata followed his gaze to see that he was looking with much mystification at her necklace.

"May I take a look at that?" he asked, gesturing towards the necklace. Hinata slowly undid the clasp, her hands fumbling in the process.

"S-s-sure, I don't see why not." When she undid the clasp, she handed it to Kakashi, who tossed it in his hand a few times before gripping it in his palm. He narrowed his eyes again. The girls scrunched up their faces. _It's just a necklace dude…_

"Do you mind if I hang on to this for a bit? I'll return it to you later today," he asked politely. Hinata shrugged. "Thank you very much."

Next, footsteps were heard approaching the door.

"Ah," said Kakashi. "Perfect timing. Kiba, do you mind showing these girls around while me and the jounins have a chat?" The boy who was apparently Kiba stepped forth. He had thick brown hair and wild eyes that were like a beast's. He too had the black band around his head.

"No problem. What about?" Kiba asked nosily.

"Oh, just…things." Kakashi glanced slightly at the girls' foreheads.

"Oh, well ok. Where do you want me to take em?" he asked. Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Hm…take them outside will you?" he asked. At this, Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"Out…outside, Kakashi? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kiba questioned. Ino tilted her head to one side. _What's the big deal?_

"Sure it is. Besides, after being in that river for such an amount of time, the girls need some fresh air. Go on now." Kakashi shooed Kiba out along with the baffled girls, and shut the door after them. Once he was sure they were gone, he turned to the rest of the jounins who had appeared after the girls left.

"We have some things to talk about."

_With Kiba and the Girls..._

"So, you girls ok? That river is a killer. Barely anyone goes near that thing anymore…black as raven it is." Kiba shook his head as he attempted to strike up a conversation. The girls continued to stare forwards blankly however, as they walked down the endless hallway. All the lights, turns and doors looked identical no matter how far they went.

"Hello?" He waved his hands in front of their faces. "Do you girls speak English? Wow, I sure will feel dumb if you don't. I mean, just rambling off while you girls don't know what I'm saying like I am now, and-"

"Where are we?" Sakura finally spoke. Kiba stopped and put his hands by his sides again.

"I thought Gai told you? We're just leaving the Care Taking Unit of the-"

"I mean where are we really. Like, _where_," she interrupted again, opening her arms to indicate the entire land. Kiba stopped.

"We're in the village of Lysson…didn't you know that already?" When Kiba noticed no reaction but a bunch of bewildered faces at this remark, he shook his head and kept walking. "Ah, well. That damn river must have damaged a portion of your memories. Luckily, we've got top notch medicines at this place, even with a cut supply line." Before the girls could protest claiming that they were not brain-damaged, they had noticed they ha been taken into a small pod. They looked around. It was roundish, and it was a wonder how the thing could conceal any oxygen at all.

Kiba began punching buttons in a code pad to the side. With one last dab of his finger, lights began to blink and some beeping was heard.

"Code accepted. Access to outdoors granted." An electronic voice came over the speakers.

Kiba strolled right out of the pod while the girls hesitated. He looked back at them.

"Well?" he asked. "Aren't you coming with? I _am_ supposed to show you around." He hitched his head over. "Come on," he said. "I guarantee, even without your memories, you will be safe." The girls shrugged and stepped out. They decided to let him believe they had amnesia rather than attempting to explain everything that happened just then. They decided to let Kiba give them the tour of this odd city, which surprisingly seemed somewhat familiar to them as they walked down its roads. However, there were so many things that were different and new to them. This place looked much more futuristic, and had many buildings and small electronics the girls didn't know what to make of. What were these things? As abundant as the place was in high-tech objects, it was a gloomy looking area. The sky was gray, and the city inhabitants didn't seem to care. There were broken down buildings and turned over dumpsters, and people would just walk on by as if it were an everyday thing. To sum it up, the place was a morose looking mess.

Regardless, the girls didn't fail to soak up every detail of it.

Just then, Ino noticed something. She checked her pockets and looked down at her wrist. It was just then that she realized she no longer had the old man trinket with her. She was worried, but shrugged. _It looked pretty cheep anyway…probably got lost in the…water._ Upon thinking this, Ino's mind froze for a second. The water did have a strange reaction to the contact of the trinket…which contributed to landing them in this odd place. She grew more worried.

Her mind was put on something else however, when Tenten spoke.

"Hey," said Tenten pointing to the left. "Doesn't that place look just like the weaponry shop back at…um…from before?" she asked her friends. They all stopped immediately to look, and Kiba turned on his heel.

"Weaponry shop?" He asked, scrunching up his face. "The day they sell weapons to the public in this village will be the day time can go backwards!" he chuckled to himself. The girls shared a look. Since when did a village not sell at least a few shurikens?

"Why not?" Ino asked. Kiba's smile faded.

"Looks like you lost more memory than you thought. Remember? How two hundred years ago, this place was- hey wait! Where are you guys going?" Kiba began to chase after Tenten and Hinata, who seemed to be pulled into the shop that seemed familiar to them.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Ino ran after them and ran across the street. Kiba's eyes widened as she did this. _What is she thinking? She can't just run into the streets aimlessly!_

As Ino made her way across the street, she didn't notice the large mobile object on wheels coming at her at a great speed, nor did she hear it as she assumed it was just some harsh wind.

"Ino!" Kiba called, having learned their names earlier while he was introducing himself. "Get out of there!" Ino had only just turned to see the fate coming towards her.

She immediately froze, as she saw two blinding lights becoming brighter and brighter as they drew closer faster and faster. _What in the Hell is that thing?_

Ino didn't know what to expect, but she certainly didn't expect what happened next. She was immediately yanked out of the way by a strong person, and pulled safely into the grass to the side as someone stuck their head out of the moving object, yelling an insult at her. Ino's eyes widened in horror, and not just because she just barely escaped death. She was also on top of a guy she hadn't seen before. Whoever it was, he apparently had saved her from whatever pain would have been brought to her had she been hit by whatever the object was.

"Hey, you alright?" said the guy below her, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He had spiky dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and hazel eyes. "Jeez, didn't you see that car coming? It was a huge Hummer." Ino looked at the strange boy who saved her in confusion.

"Car? Hummer?" she asked. The rest of her friends who had ran to her side also looked confused. When the spiky brown haired boy was about to remark on this, Kiba dropped a line.

"You'll have to excuse them," he said. "They kind of lost their memories a tad bit. Er, a lot. I guess the look-both-ways-before-crossing-streets rule must have slipped her mind." Ino swung her head to look at Kiba.

"What do you mean? We never have to worry about crossing streets…It's not like there are millions of those huge moving things flying back and forth everywhere!" The girls nodded. Ino was right. In Konoha, walking around in the streets had never been an issue since no one owned cars there, let alone 'Hummers.'

The boys sweat-dropped at this. Those girls had no idea.

"Yeah, well, all that matters is that good ol' Shikamaru here got you to safety in time. Just keep in mind, there _are_ millions of 'those huge moving things flying back and forth everywhere,' so look before crossing next time, alright?" Though the girls had no clue about what he was saying, they nodded.

"Good," Kiba sighed, as if shoving common knowledge down these girls' throats was the hassle of a lifetime. "Now, let's just go into the store before anymore limbs are at risk."

"Good idea," said Sakura, pulling Ino to her feet.

"Thanks," said Ino quietly, in slight embarrassment that she was saved from something that apparently was a stupid thing to have to be saved from in this village. Not to mention, this Shikamaru character that saved her wasn't too shabby looking either.

"You headed into the Apple store?" the boy who was Shikamaru asked as he too got up from the grass. "I just ran out of there after I saw your friend in the street. Neji and Sasuke are there too."

"Cool," said Kiba as he headed in. The girls paused. An Apple store? Why the heck were there stores for apples, not to mention why guys like these would hang out at them.

"Come on, guys." Kiba hitched his head to the entrance of the store. "If you want to regain memory of something, you'll want to regain memory of this stuff." He began to walk in. Seeing as arguing would be useless, and they owed the guys one for teaching them part one of Lysson Village survival skills, the girls followed.

Shikamaru held his arm out to halt Kiba, though.

"What?" Kiba asked trying to walk around Shikamaru.

"Are you crazy?" Shikamaru hissed, making eye gestures towards Kiba's black headband. When Kiba realized what he was talking about, he quickly reached up to untie it.

"Shit…thanks man. That was a close call." Kiba untied the band and shoved it in his pockets.

The girls watched this happen, and began to wonder. What was that all about?

It was probably some off thing between the boys, so they walked into the Apple store. They were surprised to see that this place didn't turn out to be a literal "apple" store at all…it had various electronics, mostly small handheld devices that were all mostly a milky white color, and each had an emblem of an apple on it.

"Hey guys," said Kiba, walking over to two boys who were looking at the handheld devices. One of them had milky eyes that were just like Hinata's, and long dark hair tied at the end. His resemblance to Hinata was uncanny, and instantly sent Hinata's mind into a fit of wonder.

Tenten had a different reaction. The guy looked pretty strong, and she always sort of had a thing for guys who were tough. Though her heart did a small jump at the sight of him, she tried to remind herself that these were complete strangers, and she didn't even have any idea whatsoever where she was.

The boy next to the white-eyed one had spiky navy blue hair and dark eyes. His mouth was pursed, as if he didn't enjoy talking much. Sakura's eyes fluttered a bit against her will. She liked the quiet types.

"Hello, Kiba," the milky-eyed one greeted him. Then he noticed the girls following close behind him. "And who would these girls be?" As flirtatious as that sounded, his voice did not contain a hint of flirtatiousness. He was stern and serious.

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten," Kiba answered simply back as he picked up one of the small mechanisms.

"And where did they come from?" the blue haired one spoke. Kiba scratched his head.

"You see, about that, I don't really know." At saying this, all boys fell silent.

"Kiba, you really are an idiot sometimes."

_Meanwhile with the Jounins..._

"So Kakashi, what's the big fuss that you had to call us all over…and squeeze us all into this puny room?" A woman with red eyes and dark hair asked impatiently.

"It's about this." Kakashi unraveled the trinket from his hand. They all looked at it in concentration.

"Well what do you know…the history books don't lie after all," said Gai, leaning against the counter.

"You got it," said Kakashi. "The Trinket of Time."

**Ok, hope you guys liked that chappie, I'm so sorry it was confusing! But don't worry, it will make sense later as you know how that was with my last fic. I'd also like to add to clear up confusion that Kakashi and the rest of the jounins are NOT evil. I repeat, not. Anyhoo, don't worry if you don't understand some things. You know I'm a stickler on foreshadowing that's explained later, so keep reading! Thanks everyone, R and R!**


	3. It's Two Thousand WHAT?

**Hey guys! I've gotten a lot of questions about this, and believe me, I know it's so confusing and you're all probably like "WTF" when you read it, but I swear, id you know my kind of writing style, you will know that this is how it always is in the beginning, and all questions will be answered in time. Also, someone (kyo-chan?) brought up reincarnations, and I'm sorry to say that this story isn't at all related to the reincarnations that my other story was : ( don't worry though, just read on and things will get clearer!**

**Oh yeah… disclaimer! **

**I don't own Naruto sadly, but I was THIS…CLOSE -holds up two fingers indicating small portion-**

**If you don't get that, refer to my disclaimer in "high school". **

**Enjoy everyone!**

**I's Two Thousand WHAT?**

"Kiba! Have you any idea what your risking, associating with random girls?" Neji hissed at Kiba. Kiba frowned and stepped forward.

"I have permission," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "From Kakashi." He gave Neji a knowing look.

"Oh I see," said Neji in a pondering voice.

The girls sighed. Here they go again…this odd village was just full of secrets.

"Well," said Kiba suddenly smiling, turning back to the girls. "While we're here, you girls should at least look at some of the stuff." The girls did so and turned to the devices they had seen when they walked in.

They gazed upon the electronics in the apple store in awe.

"What…are these things?" Hinata asked as she picked up a small device with a control pad and screen.

"Um…an Ipod?" Kiba offered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world (AN: which for us, it is!)

"Ipod?" Ino coughed. "That's got to be one of the weirdest names I've ever heard. What do they do anyway?" She picked up a demo Ipod and began to attempt operating it. Shikamaru walked over.

"It plays music. See…" He manipulated the touch pad as Ino gasped in amazement. He scrolled to songs. He clicked through until he found a song he recognized. He then took out something from his pocket.

"Here," he said holding the object out. It was a pair of ear buds. "Put these in."

Ino took them awkwardly.

"Um…put them in where?" She examined the ear pieced in curiosity.

"Um, your ears?" Shikamaru said scratching his head. Ino and the rest of the girls looked even more curious.

"Um, ok, if you say so…" She put the ear buds in her ears, but they fell right out. She attempted placing them back, but they proceeded to come loose. "Agh! How on earth do these stay in?" She continued to put them in until Shikamaru grabbed her by the wrist. She looked at him.

"Um, on the second thought, ear buds don't always work for everyone. Maybe you should use headphones." Shikamaru picked up a pair of headphones off the table beside him, taking the ear buds back from Ino. "But these on instead." He handed her the headphones.

Ino put them on. It felt strange, having circles of padded material at her ears, but then, almost everything that had happened so far in this village has been weird, so she went with it.

Shikamaru then clicked the "play" button and the noise bursted out of the earphones.

"Agh!" Ino swiped the headphones off her head and dropped them. "What the hell…?"

The boys sighed. This was going to be pretty hard.

"Hey guys, not that I would know or anything, but perhaps we should try hooking the Ipod up to a speaker set in here instead?" Sasuke said in his know-it-all tone.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other.

"Hehe. Right." Said Kiba, chuckling.

Sasuke grumpily hooked up the Ipod to the mini speakers and pressed the "play" button once more.

The music came out, nearly startling the girls. The song was Greenday's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams." (AN: Eck. Don't like them all that much.)

"Unbelievable…" Tenten said as she walked closer to the speakers. Music certainly was an interesting thing had you just been introduced to it.

"Greenday? Talk about Winter of 2003!" Scoffed Kiba as he changed the song. At this the girls froze.

All their heads slowly turned to one another as they gulped. They all were thinking the exact same thing. _…2003?_

"Hey, sorry!" Kiba defended as he noticed their facial expressions, holding his hands up. "I didn't mean to say that if you're like, fan of them or anything!"

The girls didn't respond, and the boys immediately knew the reason was beyond taste of music.

"What year is it…" Sakura asked in a low voice. The boys shared a confused look.

"2006?" Answered Neji in a peculiar voice.

The girl's eyes all widened and they chanted in unison.

"**_2006?"_**

* * *

"I have come to a conclusion!" Kakashi clapped his hands together, calling silence to the meeting. The jounins had moved their meeting into a larger room, because there was too much angry buzz with the cramped space (that of which mostly came from Kurenai). 

"Feel free to share, Kakashi," said Gai, sitting up straight.

"Very well," said Kakashi, taking out the baby trinket. "I have a theory that these girls are from a time before. I can't put my finger on from when, or even where precisely, but they are indeed from the past." Kurenai broke in.

"And how can you be sure of that? And what about the forehead protectors you told us about?" She tested Kakashi.

"To answer your first question, it's because of the trinkets. As for the second one, I have no clue as to whether on not my other theory is true. Judging my their age, I'd say not." Kakashi said.

"Wait a split second here," said Asuma, holding his hands up, turning the subject back to the trinket. "If you claim that they only came bearing the baby trinket…how did they come forward to this time?"

Kakashi sighed and stood up as he walked back to the board.

"Well…they had to have had ahold of the other trinket to have traveled forward." He explained. "But only one threatening question remains out of all this."

"And what's that?" Hayate asked.

"If the girls don't have the other trinket…God only knows who does. And you know what I mean by who."

* * *

"Yeah, 2006, so?" Sasuke asked dully. The girls were on the verge of hyperventilation.

"How…how…how did this happen?" Hinata squealed as she squinted her eyes.

"How could we possible have ended up…here?" Ino asked Sakura since she had the biggest brain of the four.

"I really don't know, Ino." She said slowly. "I had thought that we had merely been transferred to another village…not to another time stream altogether." She bit her nails.

"How did this happen?" Hinata repeated. Sakura looked at her.

"I'm not sure, but the only solution may relate to-"

"Hey, anyone mind explaining what's going on here?" Neji asked, moving his hands in a calm-down-and-just-breathe way.

"Ok, long story short, yesterday we were in one time stream, and now we're in a total other one. Simple enough to understand?" Sakura answered sharply, tapping her foot.

"Whoa, there," said Sasuke, touching her arm to calm her down. When he did, Sakura could feel the touch reverberate through her. _Damn…_she thought. _Who would have thought his mere touch could calm a person so easily?_

"Let's talk this out more rationally shall we?" Sasuke continued. "So you're saying that you guys are from the past basically?"

Tenten sighed and leaned against the counter. "Yep," she said. "That pretty much sums it up."

The boys feel silent as they thought into this.

"As off the wall as it sounds, I believe it for some reason." Kiba shrugged. "I mean, there's no other excuse for not knowing what cars or Ipods are."

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru thought some more.

"Well," Neji said to his companions. "We haven't seen them before until today. So who are we to say that there isn't a probability they came from the past?"

Sasuke remained mute for a bit. "Maybe because time travel is IMPOSSIBLE? I mean, there are a lot of odd things in this village, but time travel? That's a completely different story."

"Actually," Began Shikamaru. "I vaguely recall reading something about this in one of my books…these two trinkets that enable anyone to travel backwards or forwards in time. But according to the legends, they perished long ago, about the same time as, well, you know." The boys nodded.

The all looked up at the panicking girls.

"So…what should we believe?" questioned Sasuke, still looking at them.

"I say…we just believe them," shrugged Shikamaru. "It might do us some good in the future if we come to a conclusion earlier in the future.

"Sure," Neji sighed in forced agreement.

After all the boys agreed, the girls squealing ceased and they all decided to head back to the building they began from to tell Kakashi what they had discovered.

Only this time, the girls made sure to look both ways.

As they all approached the entrance of the large building they had emerged from with Kiba earlier, Tenten stopped in her tracks. The other girls copied.

"What is it, Tenten?" Hinata asked. Tenten kept looking at the building.

"Guys…" She said, her voice quivering. "Except for some features…that building…looks just like the ninja academy."

**Ok, that chappie's up! I really hope you guys review, since I really stood up till I got drowsy to finish this!**

**Also, some of you are probably wondering where Naruto is, and for your information, he will come, don't worry!**

**Thanks for reading guys! Rand R!**


	4. All Too Familiar

**Hey! Ok, I'm still getting questions from some people about the story, and I SWEAR guys, they will be answered soon! I ASSURE you. That's just what I do, you know? I make question at the beginning and answer them one by one as I progress. In fact, I could say that if some things confuse you, you're probably comprehending the story correctly. So don't worry, stuff will be cleared up. Oh, also, the time period the girls were thrown to is modern day, like same technology as our lives. Just adding that in case anyone was wondering, so anyway, read on, and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 4

All Too Familiar…

"G-goodness…" Hinata stuttered, stepping forward in utter surprise. "…It really does."

Ino and Sakura stood speechless. They looked at the area surrounding the surveillance building, and immediately mentally slapped themselves for never having noticed it before. Around the academy, the land was the exact same as it had been before, only more empty. Behind the building was the ever-famous Hokage Memorial rock. Only there was something very different about it now. And the girls were almost horrified to discover it.

"Oh my…I can't…guys look!" Sakura pointed a finger at the rocky cliff. When all the girls saw it, it took all their strength and pride not to break down then and there.

Instead of the detailed Hokage faces that had once been there, there were four large holes, as if the faces had been ruthlessly blasted out during a heated battle.

"Why would someone do that? Where the Hell _are_ we?" Ino said sharply to the ground.

"Maybe it's just an uncanny resemblance, guys." Hinata suggested earnestly, prodding Ino's arm. Ino sighed. _Let's hope so…yeah it probably is. Just breathe, Ino. _

"Both those questions will be answered, but you just need to get in the building first!" Kiba said frantically, as all the boys grabbed the stalled out girls and dragged them into the entrance pod.

Tenten took a final glance over her shoulder and back at the far too familiar setting. In the distance, she saw dark figures resembling human forms marching in formation towards the town. They were not coming for the building, but were indeed going towards the more populated zone. What was that all about? Is that what the boys are pulling them from?

After Tenten took her last glimpse, she along with the rest of the girls was locked firmly in the pod. The boys took the black bands from before out of their pockets and began tying them around their heads. The girls watched, fascinated yet in wonder. Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly. _Those…those black bands again._

Their attention was drawn away from the bands as Neji spoke to the code pad and punched in a code.

"Hyuuga Neji, rank eight, requesting permission to enter." His profile was scanned for a few seconds before the reply came from the robotic voice.

"Access to inner domain granted, Hyuuga Neji and friends." Neji rolled his eyes and walked in with the rest of them.

"I can't stand that thing…" he grumbled to himself, but loud enough for Tenten to hear. She knew she shouldn't have, but she giggled at his short temper. It reminded her of herself.

When Neji looked at her she immediately dropped that giggling, but couldn't drop her smile, even if she tried. _Stop Smiling Tenten! He's going to think you're so weird…but wait. Why do I care? It's not like I'm really beginning to like him _that _way. I've only known the guy for, what, three hours? So yeah, I totally don't like him that way. He's just amusing. _

After Tenten thought this, Neji made a fake sad face.

"Oh…you merely find me amusing, Tenten?" He asked pretending to wipe a tear away. Tenten was at a loss for words.

The rest of them stopped, the girls looking confused as per usual and the boys grinning, knowing Neji's talent ever too well.

Tenten had definitely dropped her smile now.

"But…wait a split second here…how did you…?" She couldn't link her words to civilized sentences. Neji closed his eyes and laughed to himself.

"I'll explain to you later." He looked at his companions. "We all will."

The girls looked at each other. They hated not being the ones knowing what was going on. These boys, this building, this entire _place_…was just so weird to them.

"Uh…right." Tenten said oddly, walking again.

"We would understand if you girls are freaked out by what he just did…I mean, you probably aren't accustomed to jutsus where you come from." Shikamaru said, falling back into step with them.

"Aren't accustomed to jutsus?" Ino coughed as she stopped walking. "Out of all the things here, jutsus are the only thing we _are _familiar with." The boys looked at one another with odd looks, then turned back to the girls.

"Then surely you have read about them?" Sasuke asked. The girls sighed.

"No, stupid, we KNOW them!" Sakura said, expressing her easily angered personality.

The boys weren't sure what made them fall on their butts more, Sakura's anger or the fact that these girls knew jutsus. Now, they were the ones confused.

"I don't believe it," Neji claimed stubbornly. "Unless you show us."

The girls smirked now.

"Will do," Ino chirped happily. However, just before the girls could form their hand seals, a voice came from behind them.

"Now, now, kids, haven't you learned that fighting doesn't solve anything?" Kakashi walked in between the girls and guys, talking as if he were speaking to three year olds. The girls sheepishly dropped their hands.

"We weren't fighting, we were just," Sakura started to defend, but Kakashi put a hand up to stop her.

"I know," he said.

"Kakashi, these girls claim to have _jutsus_," Sasuke also started to say, before Kakashi halted him with his other hand.

"I know," he repeated. "In fact, they should. Because where we believe these girls came from, jutsus were just about the way of life."

All heads turned. The girls, because they had just met someone who had the slightest clue about where they came from, and the boys because they could not register it.

"You don't mean to say," Neji began.

"Yes I do," Kakashi cut off again. "And you'll all understand further if you come with me." He then walked down the hall a few strides and into the meeting room on the left.

Seeing as the boys followed, the girls followed too. They all took seats in the meeting room. Ino across from Shikamaru, Sakura across from Sasuke, Tenten across from Neji, and Hinata across from Kiba (AN: Don't worry, that won't be Hinata's pairing!).

Kakashi took the head of the table. In front of him were books and the trinket Hinata had given him earlier.

"Tell me girls," He said, leaning back in the chair. "Where were you living before you got transported here?" The way he said it made the girls feel like packages or something.

Sakura decided to be honest, and answered for them. "Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The boys took in a sharp gasp, and Kakashi's temple vein tensed.

"So I was right after all," he said in a lower, slower voice. "You really are from Konoha."

The girls sat up.

"Oh? You know where that is?" Ino asked. The boys smirked and shook their heads, as if saying _man, do we…_

"Well, yes." Kakashi answered. "Let's just say…we refer to that time period…frequently." This obviously baffled the girls, but that's all Kakashi said. _I won't tell them now. They'll find out later…and not from me. _He glanced at the boys.

"So wait, in other words, we got thrown forward in time from Konoha to wherever this place is?" Tenten asked in attempt to paraphrase what Kakashi was saying.

"Yes…and no." Kakashi said uneasily. "You see girls…this _is _Konoha."

**I know, short and stupid, but don't worry I'll make up for it later! I just have so much to do is all. And I also guarantee, Naruto WILL be coming soon, so don't ask about it (that wasn't meant to sound mean), because he will come. Well, that's all for now, look for future chapters, R and R!**


	5. Author Note: Sorry

**Hey everyone…I'm so so so sorry! I won't be able to update on my stories for the next few days since I just found out tonight my grandpas dying and we need to fly up to see him tomorrow morning, and I'll be missing school and have to make up SO MUCH WORK, and it will all be a big mess. I might have internet access but even if I do, it's best I spend my grandpa's last days with him. I'm sorry again, but don't worry I HAVENT stopped writing. It's just a minor delay. Thanks!**


	6. Entering School Crash Course!

**I. AM. SO. SO. SO. SO. SO. SO. SORRY. FOR NOT UPDATING IN AN ETERNITY. Please forgive me!!! I hope you like this chappie at least!! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 5:

Entering School Crash Course

"You mean to say that this place…is the future Konoha?" Tenten asked of Kakashi slowly. Kakashi nodded in response.

"This is correct," he answered. "Surely you recognized a few physical features?" He asked. The girls looked at one another and recalled the Apple Store and it's resemblance to the weaponry shop they knew so well back home. And this building itself and it's resemblance to the Academy way back when. And the…

"But…the mountain outside of the building…" Stuttered Hinata. "Could that be…?"

"The Hokage Mountain? Yes. Only we now know it as Mt. Bryan." At this, the girls cringed.

"_Bryan?"_ Ino echoed, scrunching her face as if the tip of her tongue had just met the surface of a lemon. "What kind of a name is _Bryan?" _

Kakashi cleared his throat a bit. "Let's just say, it's what people are commonly named nowadays."

At this, the girls scoffed. Whatever happened to the old traditional names?

At this time, the boys were just laying back in there chairs, staring at the ceiling, letting it soak in to the girls that these bits of information didn't shock them whatsoever.

Kakashi noticed this, and decided to break the silence.

_I'll let them find the rest out on their own. _"Ah, boys! Didn't your school start an hour ago?" Kakashi eyed them (with the one eye exposed).

The boys looked at each other and gritted their teeth. Can you say busted?

"About that, Kakashi," laughed Kiba, rubbing the back of his head. "You see…"

"Get going." Kakashi interrupted seriously. "In fact, take these girls along with you. A little 21st century education would be good for them, I think." At this, the boys sat up in their chairs, much more aware then they had been only thirty seconds ago.

"But Kakashi," Neji argued. "As if it wasn't bad enough you released them outside for a mere hour, now you're risking us bringing them to school with us? Did you not see the soldiers only a mile away?"

Each word of what Neji said entirely befuddled the girls. Risking? Soldiers?

"And they're only going to accumulate as the day goes on. They know something's up, I can tell." Sasuke stood up, looking around suspiciously.

Kiba sat back in his chair again though. "Uchiha, you _always _think something's up. Remember that time you went running maniacally down the road because you mistook someone's bowling ball for cherry bomb at the bowling alley?" Kiba reminded him.

The girls giggled at this. Sakura smiled and looked at him. Sasuke caught her eyes and flushed in embarrassment. _I'll have to thank him later…_Sasuke grumbled within his mind as he sat back down, still red.

After the chuckles went down, the debate continued.

"I have to agree with these two hot-heads," Shikamaru said, twirling a pen between his fingers. "It is a huge risk, especially in our…line of work." Ino looked at him funny. _What does he mean line of work?_ "Besides, how will we avoid all the questions such as where did they come from? Why? How did they get in…way too much looping around the truth." The boys nodded in agreement. Kiba continued to sit back, amused. (AN: Does "Time" Kiba ring any bells of "Highschool" Kiba?)

Kakashi moved his hands up and down in a "settle down" motion. "I understand your points boys, but you're just going to have to, oh I dunno, try? You're geniuses for crying out loud! Don't tell me you can't even figure out how to smuggle a few girls into a _school." _ This one caught the boys off guard. Geniuses they were, in areas of intelligence and battle that is. But when it came to those of the opposite sex…well, you might as well call them morons.

"But-"

"Nah! You're taking them to school, end of discussion." Kakashi halted their protests. He was definitely like the father they never had. The boys dropped their arms in defeat. They had no choice but to bring the girls along.

Kakashi sat back in his chair snugly. _Hehe! I won! _As soon as his grown-man-self kicked back in, he sat up straight and waved the girls and boys off. "Off now! I won't have you missing third bell!"

The guys and girls curried out of the room and into the hallway. An impeccably awkward silence followed. They all just stood in a staring contest.

"So…" Ino broke the silence. "Off to school, are we?" She attempted lightening the mood, but it didn't prove to be as effective as Kiba's wise cracks usually are. And Ino could tell why. There was something about the outside that was repelling the boys from bringing them out. The only question was why?

"Sure," sighed Shikamaru, answering for all the guys, as they began walking. A few of them caught the opposite persons gaze, and looked away immediately. The girls had no idea why the boys were so mysterious about everything, but they figured they'd find out eventually.

The boys picked up their school bags, which had been lying sloppily by a room as if they had just flung them there when they came hope the day before (Which they probably did).

The boys led them back to the exit pod. This time, Sasuke punched in a code, and beeps sounded and lights blinked.

"Code accepted. Access to outdoors granted." The robotic voice rang out again. The boys rolled their eyes. You think they took kindly to that machine?

"Oh yeah….guys?" Kiba reminded the boys in an irritating singsong voice, gesturing to their headbands. The boy's eyes widened and they immediately took them off and shoved them deep within their bags. Kiba smiled smugly, glad that he for once was the one reminding them.

The eight of them began walking toward the town.

"So," said Neji, crossing his arms and looking the opposite direction of the girls. "You're from the past, huh?" Neji mentally slapped himself. _Good going, Neji! No duh!_

"I think we went over this already," said Tenten, smirking. Neji looked back at her, and smirked slightly back. For once, a girl with spice who wasn't afraid to express it in the presence of the Hyuuga prodigy. But then again, she knew little about his capabilities.

Noticing his smirk a bit too prolonged for comfort, he looked away. "Shut up," he said in a muffled tone, yet his lips still curled at the edges ever so slightly.

"On that note, what's the big deal here?" Sakura asked loudly, looking around at the worn down buildings. "I mean, it's like you're under some dictatorship or something!" At this, the boys immediately shushed her all at once, and each pulled a girl to the ground. The girls were startled, but flattened themselves as well as they could.

"Follow me," hissed Sasuke as he quietly began to crawl around the curb of a brick corner. The rest of them followed. The girls were even more startled to here deep voices sounding from only a short distance away.

"Hey Mark! I heard somethin' over this way!" After this voice, they heard a cha-chink noise that of which was not a cash register, but an ammo cartridge being ejected from a gun. Sakura gulped. What had she landed them in?

"You sure? What'd they sound like?" Another deep voice drew closer.

"I dunno…sounded a lot like kids actually." The other said. The girls began to shake as they heard the voices draw closer. They continued to follow Sasuke in their army-like crawling. The over casting clouds had been enough to create a fairly dark effect, so crawling on the ground actually kept them hidden pretty successfully.

"Kids?" the other asked suspiciously. Another gun cartridge popped, making Hinata squint. "It's regulations that all kids in the village should be in the school at this hour."

"Yeah, well, we always have those few rebels…" The other said, drawing ever closer.

"And it's up to us to make sure they learn their lesson." The other said in a lingering voice, knowing that whoever was out there heard him.

The girls looked up and saw that Sasuke had lead them to the foot of the school entrance stairs. They silently sighed in relief.

"Ok, on the count of three, stand and bolt into that building as fast as you can." Sasuke whispered. They all nodded. The boys were ready, as if they had been through this maneuver many times before.

"One…"

"Yo Mark! I think it's over here!"

"Two…"

"I'm Commin I'm commin…jeez I dropped my Playboy subsription."

"WHAT?"

"Well, what do you think I do when I get bored? These shifts are hardly ever eventful!"

"Sick retard…" The other said in a disgusted tone. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"These guards get dimmer every time…" he said quietly. "Just go now." They all immediately sprang up and up the steps and burst through the doors safely. Just then, the men had rounded the corner.

"Yeah, see I told you nothing was round here! I'm going back to my chair…"

"Again…sick retard." The voices faded. The kids sighed in relief as they took to walking down the hallways. The girls looked around in fascination.

"What are these things?" Tenten asked peculiarly.

"Lockers," Neji answered as the boys all stopped at one of the square objects (they all coincidentally had lockers next to one another.)

"More detail, please?" Ino tapped her foot.

"Here," Shikamaru gently took Ino's arm and pulled her to his locker. Something inside her jumped as he did.

The girls gathered round each boy's locker.

Ino watched as Shikamaru spun the wheel-like object three times, a different number each time, and a different amount of terms. It slightly confused her. A lot about this time had to do with codes. Were people that untrustworthy in this time?

After entering their combos, the boys all opened their lockers and put some books in and took some out. The girls watched. It was so strange to them, it was almost fun.

Since the whole combination concept confused them so, they chose not to ask about.

"Oh…" Kiba said, pointing at the girl's forehead protectors. "You're gonna wanna stash those for now. Let's just say, people aren't really accustomed to them anymore. Don't wanna draw any unwanted attention, you know?" The girls nodded and took off their forehead protectors. They placed them deep within their pockets. They all began walking again.

"C'mon, maybe if we're quite, we can slink into study hall without being busted by…"

"Mr. Inuzuka, Uchiha, Nara and Hyuuga! What on earth do you boys think you're doing, being tardy _four bells _late?" A strong male voice came behind the boys and they all slowly turned on their heels, cursing mentally.

"Why Mr. Thompson, what a _pleasant_ surprise!" Kiba said, kicking into the last resort suck-up mode as he plastered on a fake smile.

_Thompson? Weirder names than I thought in this time! _Each girl thought identically.

"Save it for debate Inuzuka. Why are you boys late, and who are these charming young ladies who have the misfortune of being in your presence?" The man asked rudely.

Shikamaru, being the genius he was, plus the common favorite of most teachers, decided to take care of this one.

"See, Mr. Thompson, these fine young ladies are the reason why we are late," he said in a mature tone. "They're foreign exchange students from…um…England and we were getting them adjusted to their bunks. May I introduce you to Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, and Sakura Haruno. Girls, this is our brilliant principal Mr. Thompson."

"Hello!" Shirped Sakura.

"Pleasure," Ino did a small curtsey.

"Sup?" Tenten asked.

"Hi." Hinata squeaked. Thompson just eyed them suspiciously.

"England, eh?" He looked them up and down. "If you're from England, where are your accents?" Each girl froze up at this question, as they had no idea what the English accent was, let alone what England itself was. For all they knew, the world was merely a vast land divided elementally.

Hinata, being the one of them to have the most innocent of nature, took them out of this conflict safely.

"Um, practice you know? We were so worried about sticking out, we decided to take up the…um…accent of this village." Hinata spoke softly, yet was convincing, though she didn't even know there were different accents depending on locations. Thompson decided to forgo his interrogation of the fact that it would take years to take up a whole new accent, and nodded slowly, as no one could slam such a fragile girl as Hinata.

"Very well," he sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Welcome to our school. Go on if you must." He waved them off irritatingly and walked down the hall again.

"You're a life saver," said Sasuke as they all began walking to the library.

"That's Hinata for ya!" Said Tenten as the girls all swung their arms around their friend. The boys watched with raised eyebrows. Female driven congratulations were exchanged very oddly in their opinion.

Sasuke hurried them all along and broke up the girly moment. "I dunno if anyone here minds or anything, but we kinda have to go before we risk being halted by the evil hall monitor by the name of-"

"STOP right there!"

Sasuke sighed. He spoke too late.

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating fast! It's just been so much easier to update "Stupid" because it's letter chapters instead of ten page chapters, so it's so much more convenient. But I hope you liked this chappie! Much for eventful stuff coming up, I swear! R and R!**


	7. PANIC! In the Library

**VOILA! Hehe, forgive the chapter name, but PANIC! At the Disco is a sweet band and I just had to relate the chapter to them. Anways, read on!  
**

Chapter 6:

PANIC! In the Library!

The boys once again turned on their heels.

"Great…" Sighed Kiba under his breath upon seeing the silhouette of their road blocker.

"What was that Mr.Inuzuka? Don't make me give you a demerit…because you know I will. Remember last time?" The annoying voice came. The boys rolled their eyes at this reply, as the girls looked on, amused.

"Ok," Kiba began slowly to the short person. "Konohamaru. First of all, you're like, what? Five, six years younger than me? Drop the mister. And second, you're a hall monitor. You can't give demerits. And Third, Mr. Thompson is well aware of our absence, so don't even think you can successfully bust me this time. Kid." After saying this, Kiba sniffed in defiance at his well-put-together speech that sounded as if it was well rehearsed in front of his mirror every morning. It was clear he had many less than friendly encounters with this small hall monitor in the past.

Now the boys grinned. Konohamaru, the short boy who wore his hall monitor sash with pride, turned red with fury.

"Shut up!" He sputtered. "Stupid boy with markings! And by the way, the spiky hair doesn't work on you. The one and only person it works on is the boss, Naruto! Hmph!" After saying this, Konohamaru closed his eyes and pouted to the side. "Where is he today anyway? He's always with you guys. And unlike _you_, he's nice!"

At this question, the boy's faces dropped as they looked at one another. How to answer this?

"Naruto's out for today, but he'll be back tomorrow." Neji said, purposely not giving a sufficient explanation. The day the boys tell Konohamaru what Naruto was really doing out that day was the day they discover they're actually hott. (AN: Ok, a tad bit of my own opinions were put into that last line.)

"Riiight." Konohamaru nodded skeptically. "I'll let it slide, because I'll always remain true to the boss. But YOU," He thrust a finger at a now VERY annoyed looking Kiba. "Are another story! Who are those girls anyway?" He looked past the boys and at the girls, who were taken off guard since they were so engaged in watching the conflict take place, they weren't expecting to take part in it.

"None of your business," said Kiba coolly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Watch it! See this badge?" Konohamaru drew his thumb along the lining of a blatantly plastic 'badge' pinned on his shirt. "Yeah, see it? Well it says that you have no right of way to speak to me like that!"

"Oh I beg to differ," Kiba prodded the forehead of Konohamaru, only ticking him off more. "But humor me if you must." Konohamaru stood on his toes in attempt to level with Kiba.

"I know what you're gonna do!" He said to Kiba. "I'll bet you're gonna make out with them between bells!" Kiba's eyes widened in embarrassment at this. The girls laughed hysterically. This made Kiba even more embarrassed. _Damn, what's with this kid?_ "You're always making out with _someone_ between bells. I see it, but since I'm so nice, I-"

"That'll be enough Konohamaru. I think you'd better go check the North Hallway for litter." A voice interrupted Konohamaru's grand chance to get back at Kiba.

"Yes, Mrs. Patterson…" He grumbled as he set off to the North Hallway, muttering things that sounded like 'stupid tribal spiky headed creep-o…'

Kiba sighed in relief. That was a close one right there.

"Hey guys, I gotta jet now…unlike you lucky people, I have gym." Kiba pretended to gag. "But I'll catch ya at lunch alright? Alright." With that Kiba walked away down the hall opposite (not the same one as Konohamaru!). He left before anyone could say a proper goodbye. The girls looked at one another and simply shrugged in confusion. That is, before the jolly feminine voice came.

"Why, boys!" The kind-looking brunette woman who was Mrs. Patterson warmly greeted Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji. "Fate has landed you at the library I see? And looks like you brought along some new lady companions. Hello dears!" She smiled at the girls in a maternal way. Mrs. Patterson, being the only teacher who truly liked the boys, had yet to be seen by any of them without a smile.

"Hello," each girl said kindly in unison.

"Very nice to meet such pretty young ladies!" Mrs. Patterson stroked each girl's hair. "You've met just the perfect group of boys! I can just tell you'll get along famously!" After saying this, she turned to the boys.

"You came just in time, boys! I believe you have a free bell at this time?" The boys nodded as Mrs. Patterson continued enthusiastically. "Yes, well I just got some new history books on the far shelves. I know you boys enjoy reading those, so I thought I'd point them out to you." The boys smiled at this.

"Ah, yes, thank you," said Shikamaru in his teacher mode. "We would in fact like to take a look at them." The boys nodded, as they did enjoy history books (AN: That makes four of us…).

"Oh good! I was hoping you would be happy!" Just when you thought it wasn't possible, Mrs. Patterson's smile widened tremendously. "Oh, go on! Feel free to look at anything!"

Mrs. Patterson then gently pushed the boys and girls through the double doors of which she had came out of before.

"Thank you," said all the boys.

"No problem boys," replied Mrs. Patterson. "Ooh, and tell me when Naruto will be returning! We're missing his spunk around here!"

The boys smirked.

"Don't worry, he'll be back tomorrow," said Sasuke.

"It was great meeting you," parted Ino.

"Yes," agreed each girl with a smile, though none of them put together was any match for Mrs. Patterson's.

"Likewise, dears!" She said back, before the boys and girls soon disappeared to the back shelves where there apparently were newly imported history books.

"Interesting…" said Neji, running his fingers along the title of one of them as he narrowed his eyes in fascination. "Very interesting."

"What?" Asked Tenten over his shoulder. He jumped slightly at the sudden voice.

"I'll explain to you soon…" He replied as he flipped through the pages.

Sasuke closed a book up.

"These new books are very…" He looked meaningfully at his friends, as if his eyes were meaning something else than what he was saying. "…Resourceful. How bout me and Sakura will look at this one," He set a book aside titled _Lands of the Past to Future. _"Shikamaru and Ino will look at this one," He said aside another book titled _Politics and Government Through the Ages. _"Neji and Tenten take a look at this one…" He put aside _Freelance to Monarchy. _"And Hinata…" He put in Hinata's hands a heavy, maybe ten pounder dusty book titled _Artifacts of the Ancient Centuries. _"Read up on this one. It's pretty important." He said the last part more quietly.

Hinata was slightly confused but lagged the thick book to a small table in the corner.

"Oh yeah," said Sasuke coming back over. "You may want to refer to this as you read…" He took out the baby trinket and tossed it to Hinata who caught it with two hands. "Kakashi said to give it back. It may be a help." After saying this, he walked back to the rest.

"Ok guys," said Shikamaru picking up a book. "Let's get cracking."

The girls had no idea what the significance was in reading up about just about the most boring subjects ever thought up, but they were about to find out.

With Sasuke and Sakura…

Sasuke and Sakura took seat at table to the side. Sasuke dropped the book on the table and blew off some of the dust, creating a puff of dust. Sakura coughed and waved her hand to cleanse out the air.

"Let's see," Sasuke opened the cover and went to the index. "You're from Konoha you say?" he asked Sakura. Sakura nodded slowly, and Sasuke flipped to the Ks. He drew his finger down the column, down the 'KA's, the 'KE's, 'KI's, 'KL's… "Got it. Konoha."

Sakura was at first confused, until Sasuke flipped to a large map. Sakura tilted her head upon seeing it.

"Look familiar?" Sasuke asked her.

"Of course," Sakura said simply. "That's the map of the world."

"_Was_ the map of the world you mean?" Sasuke added. Sakura was about to protest when Sasuke flipped the page to a present-day map. The land she knew was broken up into seven continents, and named very foreign names she had never heard of in her life.

"What?" She stuttered, tracing her hand along the lines of the lands.

"Look," said Sasuke, picking up her hand and setting it aside so he could flip the page back. Sakura's palm turned warm and sweaty at his touch. But she couldn't help it…she had to admit, the guy was hott.

Sasuke pointed at the different elemental countries. "These are the countries in your time era…" he flipped the page over. "And these are them now. Do you see now? Konoha was in the fire country, which is now known as "Asia." England, the country we told Thompson you guys are from, is part of a country that used to be the Rain country. It's now known as Europe. Can you see now?" He handed the book over to Sakura, who gently took it from him.

She flipped from the one page to the other, shocked. She kept comparing the two masses until she figured out which elemental land had become which continent/country.

"But…" Sakura shuddered at her current thought. "How did this come to be?"

With Shikamaru and Ino…

"This book smells funny…" Ino wrinkled her nose as the smell drifted over to her when Shika flipped the pages.

"That often happens with age," Shika explained. "Aha, found it…you're wondering how Konoha became the town of Lysson, what it is today, correct?" Shikamaru questioned her.

"Of course," Ino nodded.

"Well just look at this," Shikamaru pointed at a passage in the book and recited. "_In Konoha, in other words known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, ninja art and techniques were the basics of life. The village had an ample defense line and trained aspiring ninjas at ages as young as six. You could say all was well in this small, yet self-sufficient village. However, grief struck the small civilization as Bryan Lysson barged through the gates, using weapons and defenses none had ever seen in that time. The Konoha inhabitants were stunned by the onslaught of guns, cannons and ammunition used against them, as such attacks were unheard of. Tried as they might to fight back with their famous bloodline traits and jutsus, they were no matches against such powerful weaponry. With very little effort, Lysson seized the once peaceful town of Konoha and made it his own under a very strict dictatorship still enthralling the worn down village today. To this day, Lyssons's tactics used against the Konoha citizens bewilder all." _

Upon hearing this, Ino turned white as a dry erase board. She could almost feel her breath clog in her trachea.

"Shikamaru…" She grabbed his wrist, making him purse his lips. Shikamaru had many fan girls, sure, but never an…interest. He quickly shifted his attention back to Ino. "What day did this all happen…"

Shikamaru turned back to the book and read the date at the heading. "_March 14th…"_

He stopped when he heard Ino take in a gasp of air at hearing the year.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Ino could feel her blood turn to ice within her veins.

"Shika-Shikamaru…that's only four days after the day we bought the trinkets!"

With Neji and Tenten…

"So, what exactly are we aiming to find in this book?" Asked Tenten of Neji, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Something that will help you further understand the current state of this village." He answered. Tenten looked at him funny. He looked back at her. _Agh…I really wish she didn't look at me like that. It makes me feel like I'm doing something offensive without knowing it. Must be some female thing. _"In other words, the way things are now."

"Ah," Tenten said. "Like, pertaining to why in the heck we had to crawl into this place?" She asked. She didn't fail to catch him looking at her funny though. _Agh, I bet it's the buns…I knew they looked weird! I don't I just change my hairstyle like Ino and Sakur have always told me? _

"Well, yeah." Neji answered as he stopped fingering through the pages and doggy eared one. "This may clear things up." He pointed out a paragraph on the page. Tenten tried to read it, but the vocabulary was far too vast and the writing style in general was difficult to understand. Sensing she had difficulty, Neji paraphrased. "What it means is, ever since we fell under dictatorship of the Lysson monarchy, we have been shut out of communication with outside locations, forbidden to speak badly of our dictator, only aloud out at designated hours…just terrible things that never used to matter." Neji explained.

Tenten looked intrigued, but little had she known, Neji had not yet dropped the real bomb.

"You surely remember your Hokage monument?" He asked pointing the a picture in the book of the old monument Tenten knew back home.

"Yeah," she answered, biting her lip.

"You do realize the faces had been blow out and are under construction?" He asked. Tenten sweat slightly and nodded. "Well you have the Lysson monarchy to thank for that. Post-domination, they took out the faces of your Hokage's and the current dictator, Bryan IV, is now arranging for him along with the past Lysson dictators to be carved upon it."

"WHAT?" Tenten exclaimed, earning her resounding 'shushes' from all around her, as she was in a library.

"Astonishing, huh? How such a prospering village can turn to such a crap hole." He gestured out the window, which overlooked miles of wasteland-like city.

"That's for sure." Tenten agreed, still astounded. "But what was with those soldiers from earlier?"

"Well, the ones marching towards the village earlier were simply new recruits. Lysson can never have enough followers. They're like imports to him…he just keeps getting then and getting them. Note the ignorance of the two earlier. Had they been properly trained, we would not have gotten away so easily."

Tenten paused a bit at the information, then smiled a bit. "Got that right. Reading Playboy magazines on his shifts…" she laughed. Neji cracked a smile.

"I never understood the joy men take in those magazines." He shook his head.

"Haha, not into women eh?" Tenten joked around with him, unaware of his non-jokry persona.

"If you mean beautiful yet shamelessly exposed women, then no, I'm not into them. I'm more of a personality type of guy." After saying this, Neji turned red. _What the Hell did I just say? Revealing my preferences in woman to a girl I have just met? I really need a slap right now. _

"Ah," said Tenten looking away. That would be handy information for later. She immediately didn't feel as bashful about her double buns as she did before.

"But still," Neji went on, changing the subject. "You always have to keep your guard up in this village," he warned. "As long as there are rebellious citizens, the surveillance will never sleep."

With Hinata…

Hinata earnestly flipped through the pages of the huge book, looking to find anything she'd find necessary. She nervously ran her thumb around the surface of the trinket in her palm.

What am I supposed to be looking for anyways? How am I to find- 

Hinata stopped flipping at once. She came across a picture. One of which had uncanny resemblance to her trinket. She looked from the picture to trinket many times, to realize that they were in fact the same. Her eyes widened, Hinata read the passage beneath the picture.

_**The Para-Diante Trinket:** A charm, created over a thousand years ago, said to enable it's possessor to travel backward to a given time when in contact with the Eden Waters._

Hinata's face went blank. When Ino's trinket hit the water, something happened. Whatever happened definitely contributed to their coming forward in time. And Sakura had said the waters had been blessed…but what's this talk of the Eden Waters?

She flipped the page. She was even more surprised to see a picture of the old man trinket. She read the paragraph beneath.

_**The Para-Tras Trinket: **A charm, like the Diante, created at the same time, said to enable it's user to not travel backward, but forward in time once in contact with the Eden Waters._

She gulped. They had lost track of that particular trinket. She read a paragraph, written in red.

_These trinkets possess mass power, not meant to be in the hands of those who will abuse they're powers. Both must stay together, as they cannot work if separated. This magic is said to often times be used to conquer countries and nations way back when, and used for better future gain._

Now it was Hinata's blood's turn to go solid. They were in some deep trouble…they might not be aware of it yet, but they would be.

**Can't write author note. Must upload chappie. It's three AM. I'm gonna die. **


End file.
